


First Bedfall

by writingsofME



Series: Xenia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Together, POV Third Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Technically its a fantasy setting but that doesn't really come up, female orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsofME/pseuds/writingsofME
Summary: Self-indulgent smut of the first time my character and her boyfriend slept together.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Xenia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093976
Kudos: 3





	First Bedfall

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story have backstories that are both extensive and unnecessary to enjoy the sex scene.

Xenia knew from the first bed fall Pink would be a good lover. She knew what she was doing, obviously, and didn't quite pull out all the stops, wanting to save some for later, but she came close. She started with her hands. Her hands pulling at ties and pushing off fabric. Her hands tangled in his hair then ran over his shoulders and down his chest. Fingers dancing along the line where thigh met waist.

Pink, for his part, matched her caress for caress. He took the time between kisses to undo every fastening -though he well knew half were enough to free her- and divest her of her leathers. His nimble fingers traced sweet swirls in Xenia's scalp and down her back, hot to the touch from layers he only just now removed. He held her against him with one hand splayed across her shoulder blade and the other cupping her ass through the thin fabric of her skirts.

Next was mouths. Timid, testing kisses grew wider, longer, fervent, cluttered by tongues. Xenia trailed kisses up Pink's neck, let her lips tickle his ear as she asked wtih a smile in her voice, "Tell me what you'd like."

Pink shivered at her breath and responded by breathing heavy at her neck for a few beats to recover. "In case you hadn't noticed, boss," he paused to breathe in her scent, savoring the moment, "I like you."

"Then you can have me."

Xenia let Pink think he was walking, but she was practically carrying him backwards to the bed. And when the back of her knees hit the mattress, she just as easily rolled him over herself so they were laying facing each other, with Pink closer to the wall. Xenia smiled at him, a little breathless, before reconnecting the stream of kisses.

She'd had gentle, even reverential, lovers before, but none seemed so intent on giving Xenia chills or making her gasp. She didn't have for fake the sounds that fell from her lips when Pink left a collection of open-mouthed kisses at her collarbone. Pink lived up to this for the rest of the night. And though he feared for all Xenia's... prior experience, that perhaps the type of men she'd laid with before had been fully satisfied with her laying back and them doing all the work, in his fantasies he hoped for her to know how to take an active role. Xenia did not disappoint in reality, either. Like when she correctly guessed he'd like his ear lobe bitten just enough to leave the sting behind when she left.

Building off the accented gasp that earned her, Xenia let her tongue tease Pink's nipple as she slunk down. Pink rewarded her with a grunt, then moans as she lingered there, licking. But Xenia was determined to continue, and soon relented to press kisses down his abs, then his thighs, then his erection.

At these minstrations, Pink openly squirmed. His breath caught in his throat when she kissed the uppermost strip of inner thigh, and released as a husky, needy moan when her lips touched his cockhead. After she had licked her way back down his shaft, Xenia made eye contact and paused for a breath, so close and yet so far. Then, with a wink and a smile, she swallowed his cock whole. Pink was grateful to Xenia for bringing him to the bed before that stunt, because if he'd have been standing before, he would have collapsed. As it was, his hips shook and head pushed back hard into the pillows. He didn't breathe at all save to let out a tiny, stray whimper.

And then, Xenia started moving. Pink's breath restarted with a gasp like a kick to the gut, and stayed irregular as Xenia bobbed on his cock. She glanced up at him on every upstroke, her eyes somehow still innocent. He didn't meet her eyes every time, because he couldn't always keep his open, but he'll be damned if he didn't try. Sometimes Xenia would swirl her tongue around the head, sometimes she would suck hard to pull herself back down on him, and sometimes, when Pink was lucky, Xenia would let her teeth barely skim along his skin, a hollow threat of danger. That was the one that undid him. So on her third use of that heavenly technique, Pink stopped grasping at the sheets and started grasping at Xenia's hair, pulling her off with such gusto she secretly feared she'd hurt him somehow.

She looked up at him with doe eyes and spit running salaciously down her chin and a face flushed a delectable scarlet. "Weren't you enjoying yourself?"

"Wasn't I--" Pink gasped out a laugh, "I was, I was 'enjoying myself' very, very much."

"But you didn't let me finish," Xenia pouted.

"Luv, I didn't let myself finish. How could I-" Pink panted and made weak grasping motions at her, "how could I forgive myself if I finished in your mouth when there's so much more of you here?"

When she crawled up to lay next to him, Pink gently rolled Xenia onto her back and continued, "I'm not ready to be finished with you."

She giggled at his intensity. "I don't think I have any plans for the night. No reason for me to leave."

Xenia graciously accepted. She unwittingly followed when Pink started to pull away, and her lips felt bare when the two parted. He didn't leave her wanting, though. He made a mess of her neck with generous wet kisses. And when Xenia was whimpering, he leaned back just long enough to admire his handiwork. Xenia regained some control of her breath just when he leaned back down. This time, Pink's mouth latched onto her nipple. He sucked in and flicked at with his tongue, and Xenia fisted her hands up in the sheets so hard they came off the edge of the bed.

Satisfied smirk hidden in Xenia's breasts, Pink slid a hand down to finally get rid of those skirts. She lifted her hips up and helped kick them off. As she resettled, he slid a hand over her thigh and felt it tremble. Xenia spread her legs, and if she'd been more cognizant, she might have been embarrassed at how genuinely eager she was. She was used to sex being a performance, but she had nowhere near the wherewithall to perform. Thankfully, she also lacked the wherewithall to worry that might be ruining it for him, somehow. For the first time in her sex life, Xenia just felt good.

Pink was more than happy to make her feel even better. His dexterous fingers slid along either side of her clit, which felt so good Xenia shook. Pink's fingers stayed there, working her up until her every breath was a whine. Then they curled into her, and found her wet as the seas from whence she hailed. This was noticably not as intense for Xenia, but she had no room or breath to complain when he pumped two fingers back and forth in her while continuing to suck at her tits. The angle was wrong, and Pink couldn't keep it up, but when he moved to adjust, he caught a glimpse of Xenia's face, eager and flushed, and realized there was something else he'd rather have inside her.

Xenia recognised the look in Pink's eyes, and swung her legs over his shoulders. He was barely able to hold back himself from being greedy, but Pink made himself slow. And they both savored the moment when he slid in. Pink thrust slowly, knowing he wouldn't last long when he picked up the pace. Not with her making those noises, not with the heat and the sights he was being exposed to. Pink's chest pressed into Xenia's thighs as he grew more insistent. Still slow, but harder. Hard enough to make Xenia exclaim at each thurst. 

Xenia had denied herself most of her leverage when she put her legs up, but she moved her hips in rhythm with him as best she could. This was significantly better than most could have managed, both pushing off her back against the mattress and pulling herself up with her calves against Pink's back. This was also signicantly more than Pink could withstand. He gave up all pretense of holding back, clutched at Xenia's thighs, and fucked her hard. Xenia slipped her legs off his shoulders and met him pound for pound, and Pink pressed his chest to hers and held her as he came.

Proud of how disheveled she'd made him, Xenia panted as she stared up at Pink. Pink rolled to his side, more weary of crushing Xenia than he needed to be. She smiled, and Pink matched it. "So, " she teased, "you finished now?"

"Maybe just a break," he panted. "What about you? Did you finish."

"Oh I'm satisfied," Xenia answered, feeling more shaky after this fuck than she usually did. And anyone else would have accepted that, but Pink locked eyes with her.

"But did- did you cum?"

Xenia only met his gaze questioningly. She couldn't quite parse the look he gave her at first, but soon it turned to hunger. Pink kissed her hard.

"Oh, just you wait, boss," Pink promised, his voice huskier now than it had been when he pulled her lips from his cock. Less breathy, and far more determined. "Just you wait."

Pink gave her no time to respond, capturing Xenia's mouth with his and keeping her wanting with a hand massaging her thigh. When he finished with that, he kissed, quick and open-mouthed, down her body. A warm kiss on her neck, a hard suck on her tit, a tongue flick at her belly button, and then he breathed hot and heavy between her legs.

They kept their eyes locked as he leaned in. Then Pink wrapped his lips around her clit and started lapping, and Xenia couldn't keep her eyes open or her mouth shut. Her volume and pitch rose with her arousal. Once Pink started suckling her clit, he didn't even have time for his mouth to get tired before Xenia came, practically screaming. He stayed there with her until the strongest of the aftershocks had passed, then climbed back up the bed to hold her. They tangled together, and Xenia still occasionally shook against him. Pink stroked her hair for a while, gently working out some of the tangles he was responsible for. 

Xenia could feel the self-satisfaction in his voice when Pink spoke, "Well, I know  _ I'm _ very satisfied." 

She chuckled breathlessly. “I suppose I’d have to say the same. It was...divine.”

“Aren’t you literally divine?”

“Oh you charmer!” She teased. “Only halfway. But you should still be all the more flattered.”

“I’m a lot more than flattered, boss.”

Before drifting off, Pink talked about trouble he’d gotten himself into. Xenia regaled him with stories of trouble she nearly couldn’t get others out of. And they laid there, knotted together until Xenia woke for the morning. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First time writing porn, first time publishing anything. Constructive feedback appreciated. :)


End file.
